Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of a flat panel display include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. In a flat panel display, data lines and gate lines are typically arranged to cross each other, and a pixel is defined by each crossing of the data lines and the gate lines. A plurality of pixels are formed on a display panel of the flat panel display in a matrix form. The flat panel display supplies a video data voltage to the data lines and sequentially supplies a gate pulse to the gate lines, thereby driving the pixels. The flat panel display supplies the video data voltage to the pixels of a gate line, to which the gate pulse is supplied, and sequentially scans all of the gate lines with the gate pulse, thereby displaying video data.
The data voltage supplied to a data line is generated in a data driver, and the data driver outputs the data voltage through a source channel connected to the data line. Recently, a structure, in which a plurality of data lines are connected to one source channel, and the source channel and the data lines are selectively connected using a multiplexer (MUX), is used to reduce the number of source channels. The interval between MUX signals decreases as the resolution and the size of the display panel increase. Further, because the MUX signals are delayed in a display panel of a high resolution, adjacent MUX signals may overlap each other. When the MUX signals overlap each other, the data voltage output from the source channel may be supplied to an unintended data line. Hence, the display quality of the flat panel display may be reduced.